Batman and Robin (Volume 2) Issue 5
Synopsis "Mutineer" On the grounds of Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne discovers a note from his son Damian announcing that he is leaving. Soon after, Alfred notifies Bruce that he has found something of interest in Damian's room. Bruce rushes up the stairs, and Alfred shows him a sketchbook of Damian's full of violent imagery, indicating that the boy's pent of rage and violence have expressed themselves through art, if not through vigilantism. Angry at himself, Bruce promises to find his son and make things right. Elsewhere in Gotham City, NoBody attempts to assure that Damian is prepared to toss aside his learning from Batman, and accept a form of vigilantism that involves killing criminals. Damian swears that he is prepared to make the change, and NoBody warns that there will be a test soon. Batman sets up the Batcave to display feed from every security camera in the entire city, just in case the computers are able to isolate any of Damian's distinctive movements. As he searches for his son, Batman records a message for Damian. He tells the story of the DuCard family, so that Damian knows who he's taken up with. Henri DuCard was a master huntsman, and every intelligence agency in every country would pay highly for his services. One day, he met a woman named Felicity Strode, and they fell in love. Things became complicated when they had a child, Morgan. As it turned out, Felicity was also an assassin hired to kill Henri, but her love prevented her from carrying out the job. Unfortunately, her employers caught up with her, threatening to kill Morgan if she didn't complete her mission, and kill her husband. One day, Morgan discovered his mother's secret, and stabbed his own mother to death. Henri came home to the scene, and though he was initially angry, Morgan convinced his father that he was the only one he could trust. After that, Henri trained his son in his trade, and the two of them became a brutal and efficient team. After his training in the far east in martial arts, Bruce searches for Henri Ducard, to be taught man-hunting. He followed DuCard around until Morgan attacked him. Bruce was the better fighter, and with some convincing, Henri took him on as an apprentice. Meanwhile, Damian an NoBody make a move on an embassy where the ambassador is supposed to be involved in human trafficking. Damian insists that he will not kill any innocents, and the two of them stealthily make their way to the ambassador's office without killing anybody. With the ambassador pinned on the ground, NoBody passes Damian a silenced pistol and commands him to shoot the ambassador through the head in order to prove that his new-found willpower is genuine. Appearances "Mutineer" Individuals *Batman (Bruce Wayne) (flashback and main story) *Robin (Damian Wayne) *Alfred Pennyworth *NoBody (flashback and main story) *Henri Ducard *Titus *Felicity Strode (Dies in flashback) Locations *Gotham City **Wayne Manor **Batcave *France **Paris Vehicles *Batmobile Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20950 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_and_Robin_Vol_2_5 *http://www.comicvine.com/batman-and-robin-mutiner/37-310553/ Batman and Robin (Volume 2) Issue 05